Christopher Columbus
Opening the Americas Christopher Columbus was an explorer who believed he could reach China by sailing west. He discovered what he called the West Indies believing he had gotten to Asia. Actually, he had found the Americas, an entirely new continent'. '''He set up a Spanish colony on Hispaniola, an island in the Carribean, before going back to Spain. Later the Spanish sent Columbus to try to find the mainland of Asia. He never did, and the Spanish monarchs became frustrated with him. He died in 1506 still thinking he had found Asia, though many began to believe that he had found a new continent. Early Life Columbus was born in Genoa, Italy in fall 1451. Genoa was a city-state since Italy had not become a country. his given Italian name was Christoforo Colombo, and he was the oldest son of Domenico Colombo. He grew up without much school, but was bright and interested in science. He went to sea as a teen and sailed around Europe and to Africa. In 1478 he married Felipa Peresterello e Moniz, a Portugese noblewoman. Around this time was when he began to think that he could reach Japan by traveling west. First Voyage The idea about sailing west to reach Asia had been rejected by the Portugese, so he went the Spain.When he first went to the Spanish royalty they were busy fighting the Moors and rejected him. After the Moors were defeated, they reconsidered his idea and sent him on a voyage in 1492. He had two caravels called the ''Nina and the Pinta, ''and the ''Santa Maria, a cargo ship, ' '''with around 90 sailors. His first officer on the ''Santa Maria was Juan de la Cosa, and it carried 40 crew. The Pinta had 26 crew, and its captain was Martin Alonso Pinzon. The Nina carried 24 sailors, with its captain being Vicente Yanez Pinzon. During the voyage the crew was nervous, and was planning to mutiny when they finally saw land. The Spanish vistited the Bahamas, Hispaniola, and Cuba before returning to Spain. However, the Santa Maria ''hit a reef, and sank, so the voyage returned in two ships. Later Voyages On the second voyage, Columbus had 17 ships, 1,500 men, and wanted to make a colony. When he returned to his settlement from the first voyage, it was deserted. Columbus then made a city called Isabella on Hispaniola. He also sailed around and explored the West Indies. After he returned, he hid in a monastery, but actually was welcomed at the Spanish court. In his third voyage, he explored more of the Carribean and reached the American mainland in Venezuela. When he got to Hispaniola, there was a rebellion, so the king sent a new governer, and Columbus was actually chained to be sent to America. On his fourth voyage he searched for a strait to India, but was unsuccessful. He was eventually forgotten, and died in 1506. Works Cited: Blue, Rose and Nade, Corine J. ''Exploring Central America, Mexico, and the Caribbean. Chicago, Illinois.: Raintree, 2004 pgs. 6-27